


You Know I Love You So

by allyouroceans



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, and really sweet, concert date, i am smitten too, this is short, younghyun is smitten for jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouroceans/pseuds/allyouroceans
Summary: 'Music, food, and a certain someone called Park Jaehyung— that's basically all I need to be happy.'
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	You Know I Love You So

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [You Know I Love You So【中】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282221) by [Micoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micoris/pseuds/Micoris)



> \- based on [this prompt](https://twitter.com/2b4lyfe/status/1278408554710360064?s=21) I found on Twitter  
> \- shoutout to [Melina the Great](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhobbit) for helping me beta this <3  
> \- [the song](https://youtu.be/yKNxeF4KMsY), in case you wanted to listen to it while reading  
> \- enjoy!

_'_ _Music, food, and a certain someone called Park Jaehyung— that's basically all I need to be happy.'_

He remembered telling that to someone long ago.

  
  
  


Younghyun knows how his heart is beating along the beats of the drum, especially when he turns to his side and sees Jaehyung. The concert lights shine onto his beautiful face—purple, orange, blue, pink, green. He looks so ethereal.

  
  
  


The band starts to play his favorite song. Warm waves move from his heart throughout his whole body, from his chest to his stomach, from his arms to the tips of his fingers. In fact, Younghyun doesn't have a personal favorite when it comes to Coldplay's song; he thinks each one has a unique flavor and charm to them, the way other songs cannot imitate. However, he eventually decided that this song would be his favorite, just because he felt, he _feels_ that this song suits Jaehyung so well—as if it was specially written for him, dedicated to him.

  
  
  


_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

  
  
  


No matter how many times he listens to it, the shining stars on the deep dark blanket above his head really seem to shine only for Jaehyung and Jaehyung alone, because his Jaehyung deserves all the love all the time. In fact, a graceful person inside and out like this should even be embraced with all the happiness and comfort in this world.

  
  
  


Younghyun doesn't know how many times he has fallen in love— it might be the hundredth, or two thousand eight hundred and fifth. Younghyun doesn't know, and isn't even willing to find out the answer for it, because this feeling happens over and over again until he is too lazy to keep track of the numbers. Moreover, there is no use in counting and memorizing numbers, when Jaehyung always makes it feel so new. Jaehyung always gifts him with that feeling, fresh and freshly created, as if it's the first time they have fallen in love.

  
  
  


_Your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

  
  
  


"Why are you looking at me? Look at the stage!" He said when he felt that he has been watched for too long.

"I can listen," _when the person who's standing right next to me is even more beautiful, the Chris Martin standing there singing couldn't be of any importance._ Younghyun ends the sentence mentally, knowing full well that his boyfriend would seriously smack him with shyness if he says it out loud.

"You keep staring at me, turn away," Jaehyung softly shoves him with his elbow as he looks at him in the eyes. His sentence means harm but his face is so far from threatening. He looks fresh, radiating rays of contentedness from his face. He thinks the world has stopped turning, and everything is silenced. His ears are ringing, but he doesn't know if it's from the deafening sound of the concert or from the power of the person next to him. The mesmerizing curves on his lips and eyes accentuate his beauty even more, making Younghyun so intoxicated, so lovestruck.  
  


Not long after, Jaehyung's slender fingers move to intertwine with his, the difference of temperature sending him tingles. Younghyun's hand is cold, but Jaehyung's is warm, like a bonfire in the middle of the Winter forest.

  
  


The last line of the song is near. The live music echoes loudly in his ear, the adrenaline rush in his bloodstream making his heart beat faster than deemed necessary. Colorful confetti is shot out from every direction like the first snow everybody has been buzzing for.

  
  


And it probably is this moment, that Younghyun eventually knows how he couldn't contain the overflowing love with his heart alone anymore.

  
  
  


_"You know, you know I love you so"_

  
  
  


Because Jaehyung makes his world splash in colors. Not only the most endearing shades of yellow, but full of rainbow fireworks that is filled with the flooding love of theirs.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


,end

**Author's Note:**

> quite short but i still wanna share it because this is my i-miss-parkian-too-much hour so no one can stop me thank you.  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated, and please stay safe, hydrated, and happy!  
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
